In the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, the specifications of long term evolution (LTE) have been drafted for the purpose of further increasing high speed data rates, providing lower delays and so on (see non-patent literature 1). In LTE, as multiple-access schemes, a scheme that is based on OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used in downlink channels (downlink), and a scheme that is based on SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used in uplink channels (uplink). Also, successor systems of LTE (also referred to as, for example, “LTE-advanced” or “LTE enhancement” (hereinafter referred to as “LTE-A”)) have been developed for the purpose of achieving further broadbandization and increased speed beyond LTE, and the specifications thereof have been drafted (Re. 10/11).
In relationship to LTE-A systems, a HetNet (Heterogeneous Network), in which small cells (for example, pico cells, femto cells and so on), each having local a coverage area of a radius of approximately several tens of meters, are formed within a macro cell having a wide coverage area of a radius of approximately several kilometers, is under study. Also, in relationship to HetNets, a study is in progress to use carriers of different frequency bands between macro cells (macro base stations) and small cells (small base stations), in addition to carriers of the same frequency band.
Furthermore, for future radio communication systems (Rel. 12 and later versions), a system (“LTE-U” (LTE Unlicensed)) to run LTE systems not only in frequency bands licensed to communications providers (operators) (licensed bands), but also in frequency bands where license is not required (unlicensed bands), is under study. In particular, a system that runs an unlicensed band on the premise that a licensed band is present (LAA: Licensed-Assisted Access) is also under study. Note that systems that run LTE/LTE-A in unlicensed bands may be collectively referred to as “LAA.” A licensed band is a band in which a specific provider is allowed exclusive use, and an unlicensed band is a band which is not limited to a specific provider, and in which radio stations can be provided.
For unlicensed bands, for example, the 2.4 GHz band and the 5 GHz band where Wi-Fi (registered trademark) and Bluetooth (registered trademark) can be used, and the 60 GHz band where millimeter-wave radars can be used are under study for use. Studies are in progress to use these unlicensed bands in small cells.